The Daily lives of the Mekakushi dan members
by Red Speedster
Summary: The one-shots of our favorite Mekakshi members
1. Chapter 1

This one shot I've got came from a KageProu Page ,better enjoy!

Mekashitty Dan

Bare-legged pervert (Shintarou) : Guys..I'm pregnant…

Oppai Idol (Momo ) : …..

Deer addict ( Seto ) : What….

Eggplant ( Kido ) : …the….

Annoying Cybertron ( Ene ) : Master….ewwwwwwwwww ….. Imma share this to Twitter

Bare-legged pervert ( Shintarou ) : Stop..! Ene! You…ugh!

Yaoi lover ( Mary ) : Who's da father … D:

Deer addict ( Seto ) : Wait…Mary…don't make this topic worser…

Oppai Idol ( Momo ) : You are a guy…..

Bare-legged pervert (Shintarou) : HOW CAN YOU BE SURE THAT I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!?

Annoying Cybertron ( Ene ) : because you are also a virgin…

Oppai Idol ( Momo ) : And you don't have menstrual cycle….

Annoying Cybertron ( Ene ) : Right right…!

Bare-legged pervert (Shintarou) : THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN MY QUEASYNESS?!

 _Deer addict ( Seto ) left the conversation.._

Oppai Idol ( Momo ) : He left…

Annoying Cybertron ( Ene ) : That's because you drank seven soda master!

Bare-legged pervert (Shintarou) : Urgh….! That's it! I'm leaving!

 _Bare-legged pervert (Shintarou) left the conversation.._

 _Eggplant ( Kido ) left the conversation.._

 _Kurobee (Kuroha ) left the conversation…._

Maternity Spiral (Hibiya ): hUwAt _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, I'm back. Since I forgot to download chapter 2 … the Dan watching Twilight for the first time,I will just make it next time and replace it with another scene. Hope you enjoy! ^^  
Credits to The Kagerou Project RP page!

This time,it's our favorite Kurobee talking to some Mekaku Dan members!

Kurobee: Hey Shinturd! Why did you leave your cock open here in my apartment!? There's liquid all around my floor now. I'm getting dick because of you! :|

Dead NEET : what….

Kurobee: WHAT I MEAN IS YOUR STUPID COCK

*CAKE  
*COKE DAMMNIT

URGHHH..

I'M GETTING SOCKS OF BECAUSE OF YOU

*Sick

Dead NEET: what a loser…. GO HOME Kuroha,your drunk..

Kurobee: Damn AUTO-CORRECT !

I'm sorry it's too short :/

PM me if there is a lot of mistakes!  
Aye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, this chapter contains some feels.. ;w;  
I kinda cried while writing this scene..  
This was the letter that Kano wrote for Kido after he died .

P.S : You can correct my work..if there is some mistakes or whatever

This isn't happening right? ..  
This should be a happy trip for all of us…  
but why… is this happening?

My friends are brutally murdered infront of me,blood spilled out of their broken bodies, agony cries everywhere and the murderer stand infront of me,grinning like a madman as he point the gun at me.  
I hate this… I hate this..

"…All of your friends are dead" He said.  
"You can't save them anymore.."  
"You are their leader but you didn't even do anything to save them.."  
"You are so weak, Danchou. "  
"You failed them .. How sad. "

"So-sorry… "

"Sorry can't save them anymore.."

"K-Kido.."

"Huh… K-Kano.."

"Don't cry.. " He said,wiping away my tears with his thumb. How can he be smiling like that when he was suffering?

"Stupid… "

" I am.. but..still..I'm handsome..noh? "

"It's not time for some jokes,Kano…you're bleeding..!"

"Oh…? I didn't notice that…haha.."

" Please…save your energy, I c-can…save you.. ambulance are coming… so please hang on.."

" You know that it's too late..right Danchou? "

" It will be never late,Kano! So stop talking like that! "

" Listen to me..K-kido.. "

" No.. no… don't you ever say goodbye to me ,Kano! . . "

" Heh… You're so stubborn.. "

" I am and will be. So save your breath… please..Kano.."

" I-Im sorry…for always…teasing you…"

" Kano,please….stop….I don't want to hear that…. "

" I-it's just my way of showing how much… " 

"Stupid…stop.. you idiot.."

" I like and love you…"

With that, both of us burst into tears as I wrap my arms around him.

"So…please… remember…that…."

" …No..please…please…"

" I cherished you the most…. I..love you.. Tsubomi.."

" …. I love you too…"

In the end, he died with a smile on his face…


	4. Ayano Tateyama died again

Disclaimer: I do not own Mekaku City Actors characters .

She wasn't sure how it had happen but Ayano knew she was dying. The blood was pooling around her unmoving form and her breathing was becoming shallower with each breath.

She could hear everyone's panicked voices around her but everything sounded as if she was under water.

Her dull eyes ( A/N : I forgot Ayano's eye color ,sorry ) stared upwards and she lay waiting for the end. She didn't want to die.. again. She just came back from the dead and now,she's going to die AGAIN.

She was not ready to die again,she had came back from the dead to be with her siblings, Kido,Kano, and Seto and to be with her love of her life, Shintarou. God, Shintarou.. He's been a lot of rough experiences and she doesn't want him to let him feel it again.

A tear rolled down her face and into her hair as she thought about their laughing and smiling faces when she came back into their life. They wouldn't laugh if she left them again. Who would make sure that Momo and Hibiya stop bickering and fighting to each other, who will be there to comfort Marry and Seto when they are down. Who will be there to support Kano and Kido's relationship? Who will be there to buy Konoha some negima? Who will be there to say 'Don't worry,I will always be with you " to Shintarou who already suffered enough after her death?

She tried to open her mouth to tell everyone that she didn't want to die but then an image of her parents,Kenjirou and Ayaka Tateyama flashed into her mind. She would finally be able to see them both again. She would able to hug,kiss and have a little chitchat with them.

The more she thought about her parents the more she realised they wouldn't want her to die so young,they would want her to live. For her siblings and for her friends especially Shintarou. They wanted to see her having a family with that guy.

She had always wanted to be the mother of Shintarou's children,if she dies,she wouldn't able to have her first kiss if she died now.

She could feel herself growing weaker and weaker every second and her thoughts were racing around her mind.

She felt her heart stutter a beat and she knew it was happening.

Her heart was failing.

She was breaking down.

She was having difficulty in breathing.

She was DYING. Again.

Blackness seeped into the corner of her eyes and she slowly closed them as her breathing slowed.

Pain. Pain. That was she felt. Everywhere in her body screams pain.

She could barely remember what happened to her.

She had heard a scream... Kano's scream. Kano's terrified scream to be precise. What a terrible sister I was. He already witness my death last time and now,he's gonna watch me die for second time in my life.

"Sis! Please.. hang on! " He cried. Tears flowing down his cheeks as Kido hug him from behind.

They were on a trip. A trip to an amusement park. All of them are happy,totally happy so why did it all go wrong? What happen to her that made her become bloody and unmoving form on the floor between all of her terrified siblings and friends.

Even Shintarou cried for her,hugging her limp body ,whispering something in her ears like 'You're gonna be alright...' a lot of time. Kido comforted Kano who was wailing,calling for her name. Seto crying on Marry's shoulder, who was also crying for her friend.

"I- I don't want...to..die.." She said, gripping on Shintarou's shirt,gasping for breath.  
This made everyone burst into tears as they watches the girl struggles to be alive.

"I know..Ayano..I know.." Shintarou replied, kissing her forehead,rocking his body back and forth,soothing her with every encouraging words.

"Everything gonna be alright...right Shintarou? " She asked, smiling weakly,blood dripping from her mouth that was been wipe by Shintarou with his thumb.

"Yeah.." He lied.

"Hey...Shintarou...I'm tired." She whisper,leaning her head against Shintarou's chest.

"If you're tired...you can close your eyes and sleep..." Shintarou whimpered under his breath as he kisses her cheeks.

"What are you doing, SHINTAROU!? "

"Ayano no! "

" Sis! Please don't leave us! "

"Please! "

"S-sorry.." She lifted her hand,cupping Shintarou's face,smiling at him and whisper 4 words that make his heart break into million pieces.

"I love you.." With that,her body went limp on his arms.

" Heh... that was so fast,my love. " Shintarou said,kissing her lips as he silently cried for her.

On that day, Ayano Tateyama died on Shintarou's arm.

-  
Klauxe: Bwahaha! Damn! This is totally tiring. Sorry for not updating in Fanfic. Internet and computer problems happen. ._.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.

Don't forget to R/R !

Bye bye


	5. Dear Mama ( Part 1 of 3 )

Dear Mama,

Please wake up! Daddy keeps on crying on the other side of the room while big brother keeps on getting in trouble at school! Auntie Momo keeps on comforting Daddy when I know that she,herself ,feels like crying.

I'm scared that daddy will shut me out just like he shut his own family. Mama,please..wake up. I want to see you smile and give me that warm hug of yours. I want Big Brother to tease me like he used to do when you're around and scold him for it. I want aunties and uncles to be happy. I want everything to be alright. Please,mama...wake up. It's been month since you fell asleep after the said accident.

I miss you so much,mama. And I love you so much. Please wake up.

I'll be waiting...

Truly yours,

Ayane


	6. Dear Mama ( Part 2 of 3 )

This is the part-two of the Dear Mama story. Please enjoy.

Dear Mama,

Papa is getting worse. He was talking to himself and wrote something in his notebook about haze and bringing you back. I'm scared...for him and for myself. I saw my picture along with big brother being pin on the board. I feel like he was gonna do something to us,mama. Papa keep on looking at me like I was a subject for his experiment. He doesn't even acknowledge me nor my brother as his own children.

Aunt Kido withdraw herself from us. She shut herself in her room while Uncle Kano keeps on begging to let him in. Uncle Seto keeps on crying while Aunt Marry comfort him. I thought Marry will be the first one to cry but I was shock when she was the one who remained strong for Uncle Seto. I hope you see her comforting him.

Uncle Konoha told me about him,proposing to Ene and wanted you to be there. It broke my heart to see the emotionless Uncle Konoha cried infront of me.

Aunt Momo told me when she came back from the hospital that the doctor who check and keeps you alive wanted Papa to pull the plug. I was confused at first but when Aunt Momo explain everything to me, I burst into tears and shut myself inside,crying all day and night.

When daddy hears what the doctor said,he became angry and flip everything he saw,shouting and cursing in anger. It took Uncle Kano,Uncle Seto,Uncle Hibiya and Uncle Konoha ,along with their teenage sons who is big brother's friends to stop him. I'm so scared,mama. Why did the doctor said that to us? Why did they lose hope? You will never give up right? You promise to me,you promise to me that you will braid my hair,teach me how to cook and teach me to become a hero like you! You will never break that promise right? You even promise to daddy to spend time with him eternally! You promise to him that you will never leave him again! You promise to big brother to be there to support him in his football games,to be there when he will go to prom and teases him about the girl he like and be there when he's gonna marry the girl he love! So please, I beg of you,mama ...come back and fulfill those promises!

I should sleep now..mama..it's one o'clock in the morning (dawn ) now..

Good night,mama.

Truly yours,

Ayane


	7. Dear Mama ( Part 3 of 3 )

The last chapter of Dear Mama! All aboard the feels train! Chuchuchucu!

Dear Mama,

The kind doctor called us early in the morning to tell us that you went to cardiac arrest. Daddy immediately woke us up and drives ourselves toward the hospital. We were just wearing our sleepwear while daddy was half-naked ( He didn't wear shirt) but none of us care about it. The doctor told us that you died two times while they try to bring you back. With that,we burst into tears when we know about what happen. Doctor told us that there's no hope for you...he said that coma is risky. I know that deep within. I read about an article about people in coma and it scared me when they never recovered from it and died from it. Daddy was speechless while big brother punches the wall in anger and sadness.

Aunties and Uncles came to us and heard the news and soon,they cried.

All of us stay inside your room,watching you peacefully sleep in that bed while you're body was filled with wires that keeps you alive and monitor your condition when Daddy break the silence.

" I guess..it's time for us to let go of Ayano.." he said as he look at his friends and to me and my brother.

" Are you kidding me,Shintaro!? You want us to let go of Big sis!? " Uncle Kano glares at daddy with hatred as Uncle Seto intervene. " Kano..listen! Big sis is suffering! All of us are suffering...do you think it's time for us to let her go in peace? "

" Seto.. We just got her back and now she's gonna ...gonna.." Kano cried infront of us as Aunt Kido comforted him.

" Do you think it's easy for me to let her go! I love her way too much,Kano! And you know that! Letting her go hurts me but if it's make Ayano be in peace so be it. I'm gonna do it. I know that you knew about my attempt to sacrifice my children to the haze to bring her back right? But I stop myself before I do such things because they're Ayano's children! Our children! The gift she give to me! So,please..support my decision. It's for us,my children and Ayano's sake and well-being.." Daddy look at them with pain,sadness and grief. I never seen daddy so devastated before. And now..for the first time..I saw it. I wanted to cry and shut myself inside the room but daddy need me. Aunt Kido went out of the room and call the doctor and tell him about daddy's decision. The doctor were kind enough to give us time to say goodbye to you,mama. Aunt Kido,Uncle Kano and everyone bid their farewell as tears fell down from their eyes. Daddy kisses you one last time and told you how thankful he was,then big brother hug you one last time and I,myself,hand you the red scarf you give to me. The red scarf that symbolizes your heroism toward my uncles and aunt,toward my daddy and his sister's life and to your friends.

After that,the doctor pull the plug as the machines that help you slowly shut down with you. All of us cried that day until we all ran out of tears to cry with.

I hope you are in peace with grandpa and grandma,mama! Don't worry about us..we will be fine. We may be in pain and grieving for your loss but someday,we might be laughing and teasing like before. You will be in our memories,mama...forever and ever. I'm gonna go now,mama. Daddy call me to come down and help him in preparing dinner! Bye bye and guide us wherever you are!

Truly yours,

Ayane


End file.
